The use of web applications has been growing over the years as the Internet becomes more sophisticated. Because most web applications are designed to work with cross-platform browsers, they operate independently from the operating system (“OS”). In other words, most web applications can work with any operating systems, such as LINUX®, WINDOWS®, or MACINTOSH®.
A specific problem encountered in operating on the web is the appearance of malicious code, which may attempt to gain access to various resources at the imaging client, or the associated storage or services. One aspect of the present invention is to isolate the web content from various user and system resources and services.